1981-The End of the Marauder Era
by prongsiemate
Summary: The End of the Maurading Age was an age never meant to end. It started with Sirius' crushed heart, after he lost his one lover. It continued with the death of loyal hearted James and Lily Potter. It moved on with the death of Remus Lupin. And it finally ended with the death of Peter Pettigrew (who in my opinion was never a true Marauder).


**A/N: Hello peeps! So I just felt like writing this to get all my Blackinnon feels out because like Jily, they never deserved to die and never deserved their fates. They all deserved long, happy lives where everyone lives. So here it goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, or Sirius Black, or Marlene Mckinnon or really anyone who you may recognize- the amazing J.K. Rowling does. If I did own it, Blackinnon would've lived.**

* * *

><p>Sirius stood, waiting outside the restaurant, scanning the room for a certain blonde-haired girl-or, to be more accurate, the blond-haired love of his life. Never before, would Sirius have ever thought he would find himself in this position. He had always thought that he'd be a free man, a free bird, with no hold-backs or hesitations. No attachments to one place. But as he fingered a small square box in his pocket, he knew that settling down was what he wanted. Hell, he'd never wanted anything more than to change her name from Marlene Mckinnon to Marlene Black. He loved her, and he was sure that she loved him back. Back in their years at Hogwarts, Sirius had always been the one-night-fling type of guy, not a guy like James, with flowers and dates and chocolates and obsessive disorders. But a certain Marlene Mckinnon had changed that. <em>She <em>had changed _him._ And surprisingly, he liked it. Or rather, he _loved_ it. He loved her.

He glanced down again at his watch, wondering where in the name of Merlin she was. They were to meet outside some fancy muggle restaurant that Sirius knew she loved at 7:15. It was already 7:37. Sirius glanced up once again, and saw a familiar face. But it wasn't the one he was hoping to see. Instead, it was Benjy Fenwick, a fellow Order member.

"Oi! Sirius!" Beny called Sirius over, and as Sirius drew nearer, a pang of dread gripped him, but he lightly brushed it off.

"Oh, hey Benjy! How have yo-" Sirius began but was cut off at Benjy's distressed voice.

"Look, we haven't got much time. The rest of the Order is on their way, but-"

"What's going on?!" Sirius asked, concern and fear leaking through his voice. _Was this why Marlene wasn't here? Is she hurt? Does she need him? Is she-dead?_

"Death-eaters were spotted near Mckinnon manor." And as soon as Sirius heard the word Mckinnon come out of Benjy's mouth, Sirius apparated with a _pop._

He apparated outside Mckinnon Manor and rushed inside. Noises came from a room nearby, and as Sirius turned a corner, he saw witches and wizards, hustling about, gathering pieces of evidence and whatnot. He looked around and saw a group of people surrounding something.

As he neared, he saw a wave of red hair bent over something whispering things that sounded like "He'll be here, hang on, you can do it."

Sirius stopped, as he realized who Lily Evans was leaning over.

"Mate," James came up from behind him. "Go on, she needs you."

"Marls?" Sirius asked in a weak and sick voice. He fell to his knees, nearly pushing Lily out of the way. "Oh Merlin Marls!" he picked up her blonde head into his lap, leaning down and kissing her face frantically. "Marlene Mckinnon I love you, no, please don't leave me!" Sirius urgently shook the limp body in his arms, his tears mixing with the blood on her face.

"S-Sirius." Marlene gasped.

"Sta-stay w-with me Marlene. Do you hear me Marlene Mckinnon? Stay with me! Don't you dare leave me!" Sirius stuttered, pain clenching as his heart, squeezing it painfully.

"I-I lo-love you." Marlene faintly whispered.

"Lo-look, you're gonna be alright. We're gonna get you help. Ok? You-you're gonna live. You have to live." But even Sirius knew, that he was just convincing himself. "Please Marlene, I-I love you. I was going to-"

""S-Sirius, I love you," Marlene said, and with a last breath, she closed her eyes, and shattered Sirius' heart.

"I-I was go-going to propose," Sirius wailed, "PLEASE! MARLENE MCKINNON, WAKE UP! PLEASE! I'D DO ANYTHING! JUST, please!" Sirius sobbed, hurting more than ever. Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms grab a hold of his body. "NO! PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT LEAVING HER! NO! PLEASE!"

"I'm-I'm sorry mate." James, said, him and Remus pulling their best mate of the ground. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOOH! Talk about angst and heartbreak! I have to be honest, this was really sad and I'm not sure how to explain it, but it's just like: AGGGGGGHHHHHH! THE AGONY! THEY NEVER DESERVED TO DIE! _That _kinda feeling you know? The fact that the Marauders died and how Lily and Marlene died is just so...unjust. And especially while reading a Marauders' Era fanfic, reading and experiencing their laughter, pranks, jokes, and love all so that they could just-die.**

**WEll, bye for now**

**-prongsiemate**


End file.
